dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Monument of Remembrance
Overview The Monument of Remembrance is a stone stele found within the entrance to the caves of Bitterblack Isle, inside from Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Initially if examined the monument will be said to contain an inscription but be "too crumbled to read" - in fact the inscription is legible, though a little garbled - see § Notes. As progress is made through the dungeons of Bitterblack tablets and memories will be recovered which can be read at the monument. The Recollections of Another Arisen Recovering or discovering The Recollections of Another Arisen allows the texts to be re-read at the monument - recovering the stone tablets form part of the quest Echoes from the Beyond. The first ten pages are found as stone tablets - a further seven are found through dialogue exchanged between an Arisen and other unknown characters throughout the island, as the Arisen progresses through. Once a stone page is found, it can be read at the monument. Each page grants 10,000 Experience Points when read. Page 1 Location : Corridor of Emptiness - Against the wall near the broken Rift Stone. :"I have wandered lost in this damnable maze for…it must be a year now, yet have found no hope of escape…" :"At times, a voice unknown to me seems to resound in the back of my mind, but my own daily fight for survival has left me with scant energy for pondering such mysteries…" :"From here on I shall strive to make a record of my journeys, if only in brief. Perhaps a journal of my thoughts might bring some small comfort —to me, or to any who would follow… ---Arthacos" Page 2 Location : Fortress of Remembrance - In the center of pillars where Succubi can be found, the top floor of the same tower where the Eliminator is encountered. :"I have encountered many fellow wanderers in this queer place… There are endeavors for which I would entreat their aid, yet any attempt to join my cause with theirs has been futile." :"The others are oft preoccupied with matters of their own. Some regard me with hostility, while others slink away with nary a word… Indeed, many seem to have parted ways with their own reason." :"Perhaps it is to be expected among those in such harsh environs, but with each rejection my pangs of solitude take on a sharper edge…" Page 3 Location : The Pilgrim's Gauntlet - On the first floor, in the northern area with the rocks that can be climbed upwards to a chest. :"He lashed out at me like a wounded animal, malice clear in his bloodshot eyes. I have finally managed to calm him, somehow, and he told me his tale." :"He spoke of losing his heart to a dragon, so that he might avenge himself against the noble responsible for his daughter’s death…" :"But when I suggested a union he would not hear of it. Instead he vanished back into the labyrinth’s depths from which he came. I have not seen him since…" Page 4 Location : Tower of Treasons Repaid - On the first floor, pass through the damaged wall and it can be found at the edge of the blood pool below the ledge. :"…a women of scant few years. She said she was Arisen, too, and in search of armaments from some prophecy or legend." :"She had a composure far beyond her years, and her manner gave me hope of fellowship. But she refused my invitation flatly, calling the duty hers to achieve alone." :"Maybe she had some fear of me? She, too, I have not seen or heard of since. Perhaps she found the items she sought? Or perhaps something else found her first." Page 5 Location : Tower of Treasons Repaid - In the pile of bones on the second floor, through the archway and across the wooden bridge (in an area with spiders and three chests). :"All the folk I have met in this labyrinth, without exception, are acquainted of a dragon. They are all Arisen." :"Tis curious indeed to meet so many with a destiny so like my own… Have we all been led here? Who would design – or gain from – such a ruse? What could await us at its end?" :"Questions I must ponder, but another day; I mustn’t let it distract me from the task I have sworn to complete…" Page 6 Location : Forsaken Cathedral - On the second ledge in the area before the Elder Ogre can be found. :"I am weary from toil and impatience both, and still the whispers continue…" :"I have steeled myself for a hard journey, but ne’er did I anticipate an ordeal such as this… One might think I’d grow accustomed to the isolation, having long since lost my attendant pawn, but it only grows harder to bear. There are riftstones here, but they are all broken, and I shan’t expect to see them mended. Now my only companion is that strange voice…" Page 7 Location : Forsaken Cathedral - On the high ledge above the portcullis doorway in the area where the Dark Bishop is encountered. :"That voice… It speaks e’er within me, growing louder by the day, frustrating any attempt to ignore it. Even keeping hold of my own thoughts has become a struggle…" :"Is this some omen of impending death? Clearly it is not the voice of my dragon steward…" :"Its monologue is incessant, its word clear and crisp, but I cannot grasp their meaning. Perhaps strangest of all is how little I’m bothered by hearing it of late…" Page 8 Location : Corridor of the Hallowed - At the end of the small pier near to where Barroch may be standing. :"Could this voice be attempting to instruct me how to proceed? Might it enlighten me about the darkness in which I’ve been sealed?" :"But I must not forget! I have a duty to perform. A duty… But what!?" :"Ah, ‘tis impossible to gather my thoughts! What was the duty I pledged myself to? What was it that once I believed!?" Page 9 Location : The Forgotten Hall - (the hall with the two chained gorecyclopes. In the west section of the first floor, next to a chest. You will see a chest, some spiders and if you look up to your right, (facing the chest), the ivy conceals a hidden corridor, looking down from the ”bridge” you will see the slate. If you continue to follow the corridor, there are stairs leading to the balconies with chests, and a macabre statue for your collection. :"…will record it here in case I should ever forget again: I am Arisen. Tis my duty sworn to bring everlasting peace to my homeland by making an offering of untainted souls‘ – one thousand human sacrifices – but as of yet I have fallen short of my obligation." :"I swear again I will honor my promise to the dragon and receive its boon. I will locate and deliver the souls required, even in the depths of this dark place." Page 10 Location : Sparyard of Scant Mercy - In the area with the Living Armor near the door. :"I had only to listen…" :"What was once only fog is now as a spring day to my eyes…" :"What was once only noise, now as a song to my ears…" :"It whispers the answers before I need even ask questions…" :"I must continue the sacrifices." :"And so come the Arisen to this place, like salmon climbing down a great, dark stream…" :"They aid not in life, but in death… their blood fulfilling my promise and my duty…" :"...I had only to listen" Pages 11 to 17 Pages 11 to 17 contain memoirs of Olra, Ashe, and Grette. Pages 14 to 17 contain a tribute to Grette by Ashe; a record of the conversation between Ashe, Olra and Grette (as the Dragon); and the thoughts of Ashe on the Arisen's choice, and on the world, and its endless cycle. For transcripts see Olra's Account, Ashe's Account, and Grette's Account, and A Voice Left in the Void. Quests * Echoes from the Beyond Notes *There is text on the Monument itself - written in the Gransys alphabet. *After examining the monument with the last seven pages unlocked a pawn may comment - "This pawn is ever concerned for your future, Arisen" Category:Monument of Remembrance